


My Bumblebee

by AwkwardDarkness



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Barely Any Swearing, Candyfloss Level Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Grace is the Hatchetfield Bee, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My OCs now, Nick Lang is a liar, Nyxa did this, Pre-Canon, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDarkness/pseuds/AwkwardDarkness
Summary: When Sof isn't getting lit fam, she's hanging out with her adorable bee girlfriend, Grace Chastity who seems not realise how hard Sof is falling for her.OCs by the wonderful StarryNyxa on Tumblr(yes, the quiplash nyxa, she's awesome)I am accepting prompts for these characters.





	1. Study Date

The late afternoon sun peeked through the blinds of the library, daring to blind anyone brave enough to peer outside. That wasn’t a problem for Grace Chasity however. She was currently hunched over her own copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, you could tell it was hers because of how everything had notes and the signature colour of her favourite highlighter over basically every quote.

She was… struggling with the material to say the least. Her page of notes consisted of everything she deemed important on Sparknotes. She had no idea how to continue. She decided, instead of continuing, to slide down the chair and hang her head in shame.

Sof was chillin’ after school like always, on her way back from detention, when she spotted Grace through the window of the door in the library. So, gliding on her heelys, she pulled up a beanbag to Grace’s table and flopped down onto it.

“What’s wrong Bumblebee?” Sof asked, with a loud pop of her gum.

Grace looked down at Sof, eyes wide with panic, “Sof, you can’t just drag a bean bag from the relaxation corner over here!”

“Chill, there’s like no one else in here.” Sof lounged deeper into the beanbag, hoping to eventually fuse with it and then girls will want to sit on her. She hasn’t been smoking, by the way, that’s just her thought process.

Grace looked around. Sof was right! The library was seriously abandoned. Not a single person to be found at all.

“Fine. But I don’t want to get into trouble if you get caught!” Grace explained. “I’m glad you’re here though, did you just come out detention again?”

“Yeah, Mrs Matthews was being a real bitch-”

“SOF! DON’T SWEAR, THAT’S A BAD WORD!”

“Shi- shoot. Sorry, I’ve been hanging out with Danny too much. She’s just been getting on my case because I’m not ‘studying the material correctly’ or whatever the fu- frick. Anyway, enough about that…” Sof finally looks up at Grace with a wide smile. “What are you working on?”

“To Kill A Mockingbird. I just don’t know what I’m doing for this essay to be honest.”

“Cry about the simple hell people give other people without even thinking.”

“Wait what?” Grace asked, flicking through her book before focusing on one line, “How on earth do you know that?”  
“Oh, Danny and I were totally blazed one night and we totally didn’t think about anything else on Netflix first, we watched the movie. It was pretty fu- freaking sad. Total buzzkill. Guess I remember some stuff.”

“Can you help me?”

“I don’t know… I was pretty out of my mind.”

“Pretty please?” Grace batted her eyelashes.

“It’s always a pretty please when you’re saying it Gracey.” Sof sighed.

“Is that a yes?”

“Depends, what do I get?”

Grace thinks a little and eventually leans down to kiss Sof on the cheek. “More of those?”

Sof blushes, “Even on the lips?”

“Especially on the lips…” Grace giggled.

That was all the motivation Sof needed.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every school year, Hatchetfield decides to put on a special fireworks celebration, everyone looked forward to it, especially since fireworks are restricted due to zoning laws. Well everyone except Grace Chastity.
> 
> Luckily she has Sof.

At the end of every school year, Hatchetfield decides to put on a special fireworks celebration, everyone looked forward to it, especially since fireworks are restricted due to zoning laws. Well everyone except Grace Chastity.

Grace loved the look and idea of fireworks, they lit up the sky beautifully. The loud banging and popping scared her a lot. She had no idea why.

So why Sof asked her to go see them when she had already told Sof why she didn’t like them was still a mystery.

They decided to have a picnic on a cliff before everything started. Sof took everything out of her backpack but Grace noticed two other things she didn’t take out, a laptop and a pair of headphones.

As the sun was finally setting Grace finally asked.

“Sof?”

Sof, currently with her mouth full of a peanut butter sandwich answered, “Yesh?”

“Uh, weird question and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t feel comfortable but what’s the laptop and headphones for?”

Sof swallowed her bite, “Oh, shit-” Grace looked at her disapprovingly, “-ake mushrooms. That was supposed to be a surprise. Wait, what time is it anyway? The fireworks are gonna start soon.”

“Yeah, I think we should go, you know I hate the sounds of fireworks…” Grace tried getting up but Sof caught her arm.

“Trust me?” Sof looked into Grace’s eyes. Grace sat back down, knowing that Sof knew what she was doing.

Sof reached into her bag, grabbed her laptop and headphones, plugging the headphones into the laptop and flipping a switch on the headphones. “Now, these are my good headphones so don’t hurt them. Put them on please.”

Grace was confused but she did. Once she looked over at Sof, she realised Sof was saying stuff but Grace couldn’t hear a single word.

She took off the headphones and let them hang around her neck, the puzzle pieces finally falling into place for her.

“Oh! These are noise cancelling! Aw Sof thank you!”

“That’s not all though, put them back on.” Sof looked through her Spotify for a particular playlist, once she found it she looked back at Grace who was trying not to cry.

It was the song that was playing the first night they met.

Without any words, Grace cuddled into Sof, ready to watch some fireworks.

Fun Fact about Sof: She always hated fireworks. Her dad always used to make these big displays before she moved to Hatchetfield. They were so loud and garish.

She wanted to do something nice for Grace. Holding Grace in her arms and seeing the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the light show before them, Sof could see why people liked fireworks.

Grace looked at the fireworks in the same way Sof looks at her.

Wonder and in awe of the beauty.


End file.
